total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Sierra
Sierra, labeled The Obsessive Stalker, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Rabid Ducks. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. For the duration of Season 2, Sierra is the hostess/antagonist of the Total Drama Action Aftermath Show Biography Ever since she was a baby, Sierra has watched television with a rather morbid interest. She fixated on characters and would obsess over them. She never talked as a child, she finds more solitude on the web and face to face with the computer monitor. Her first words (at age 5) were "I wanna kidnap that purple dinosaur and MARRY HIM". When she finally began talking, she never stopped. And the obsessions moved beyond t.v. characters. She was the school's stalker. She began fixating on the hot boys and the nice ones. If one person said even ONE word to her, they were her new "BFFEOMGIWTKTAMT" (Best Freaking Friend Ever, Oh My Gosh I Want To Kidnap Them And Marry Them). Sierra's house on her street is the only occupant house. She creeped the neighbors out to the point of leaving. She has an interest in climbing through windows and sometimes...watching people sleep. She considers this normal. When Sierra likes a boy, she goes to her mom. Her mom, also being a stalker, gives Sierra her pearls of wisdom. "If you like a boy...then it's guaranteed that he likes you too. He just doesn't know it yet". Sierra, the stalker, lives by those words. When she's not stalking, she updating her Tweeter with posts openly stating her love and affection. Overall, not many people dare to speak to Sierra. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Sierra immediately became obsessed with Cody once he allowed her to ride on the same boat as him in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1. She is devastated when he's placed on a different team as her, when she is placed on the Rabid Ducks. She follows Cody around and constantly tries flattering him as the game goes on. In Not Quite Famous, Sierra is bitten by a snake when doing her talent, basket weaving. She sees Bridgette and Geoff and hopes to get them to fall in love, due to her shipping nature. She gives Beth the assignment while she hounds Cody. She's eliminated in The Sucky Outdoors when she smuggles Cody to the wrong campsite. She returns in No Pain, No Game in exchange for Katie's place in the game, much to Dj's dismay. She continues coddling Cody until her second elimination in Wawanakwa Gone Wild. She joins Cody on the Race for the case and does not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Sierra is the aftermath hostess, alongside Cody, of Total Drama Aftermath show. She becomes obsessed with fame, AND moreso, Cody, as the season progresses. She attempts to majorly harm Zoey, Gwen, and even Lindsay to get rid of Cody's love affections, even though Lindsay isn't one. She also attempts to hurt others to boost ratings. Later, she aids Heather in crawling her way back on the show and even kidnaps Vanessa to do so. Cody yells at her in the The Aftermath IV, where Sierra finally realizes the error of her ways and apologizes to all she's harmed. In the TDADO special, Sierra continues writing blogs. She joins the cast on their journey to reclaim their fame. She does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over Gallery